quantompenguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fdhsdgxzngx
A small cargo plane is shown flying over the cast ocean, with Chris McLean hanging on the side. “Hey there, groovy cats; Chris McLean here, with another dramatic season of Total Drama! We’re flying over the vast island nation of Micronesia, where a collision in generations is about to happen. In this plane, there are eleven rookie players of game, each of them expecting eleven other rookie players on a different flight. But what they don’t know, are that eleven participants from the first season of Total Drama are waiting down below. The rookies and veterans will collide in challenges, vying for five million dollars cash. “So, what’s about to go down: Will veterans demolish the rookies? Or will the rookies pull out the underdog card? Time will tell, on Total.. Drama… GENERATIONS!” Chris jumps off the side of the plane and pulls his parachute’s string, causing him to slowly drift down to shore. (Theme Song) Chris lands on the beach just as the cargo plane lands not too far away. “Time to meet our contestants!” he exclaims. After a while, crickets chirp, and Chris repeats, “I said, ‘Time to meet our contestants,’!” crickets chirp again. “Chef!” “Hold your horses!” Chef barks and shoves out a darkly dressed boy. The walking shadow shoots Chef a glare before walking over to Chris. “Let’s get this over with.” Chris frowns, “I really hope our other rookies aren’t as depressing as you, Kynt.” “Yeah, sure,” Kynt’s eyes widen. “Wait, did you say rookies?” Chris ignores the question, “As per tradition, first introductions are always cut short. So, go stand on the orange mat.” Chris points to an orange mat, placed adjacent to a purple mat. Kynt shrugs and steps onto the mat. “Next!” Chef is shown struggling with one of the players, before he overpowers them and shoves them out onto the sandy beach. The tall, blonde contestant growls, “Hey! You don’t treat the eventual winner like that!” she stands and walks over to Chris. Kynt rolls his eyes, “Oh, brother.” “Han, our new Heather, it looks like.” Chris grins. Han smirks, “The pleasure is all mine.” Han notices the host’s eyes looking low. She chuckles and pats Chris’ shoulder before walking to the orange mat, “Double D, honey.” Evene Kynt laughs at this, as Chris visibly blushes. “I, uh…” Chris’ eyes dart towards the camera. “You can edit that out, right?” the camera moves up and down vertically, signaling a ‘yes’. “Thank God. Next!” The next contestant darts out of the plane in a blur of white before Chef can unceremoniously shove her. “Yo, Chris!” The fluffy white girl high-fives the handsome host. “What’s happenin’?!” “Fluffy!” Chris exclaims. “Welcome! You ready to rock the new season of Total Drama?” Fluffy chuckles, “You know it!” Han looks particularly disgusted by Fluffy’s appearance, “What are you, some kind of Izzy clone?” “Funny you should mention that…” Chris smirks. “Veteran players are returning.” Kynt informs. Han’s eyes widen. “Wait, really?” Fluffy asks. “Kynt!” Chris fumes. “You just have to spoil the surprise, don’t you?” Kynt smirks and shrugs. Chris angrily turns back to the plane, and Fluffy sprints to the orange mat. He folds his arms, “Tell anybody else and I will have you kicked off my show.” “Don’t tempt me.” Kynt replies. The next contestant is a Latino male, with his hair fashion into a faux hawk. “S’up, guys?” he smiles. Fluffy laughs, putting her hand on the guy’s shoulder. “The sky, darling!” he laughs with her. Han folds her arms, “Marty Stu alert.” She muttered. Carlos chuckles, “No Marty here; name’s Carlos.” “Hey!” Chris scolds. “That’s my job!” Carlos gulps, “Oh, sorry.” “You better be,” Chris looks away, looking heavily offended. “Head’s up!” Chef calls out as a loud shriek is heard through the air. Chris, Han, Fluffy, and Carlos look up to see a small fry character barreling through the air towards them. They all scream as well and dart out of the way. The boy slams into Kynt, who seems to have spaced out. Chris looks over at the boy on top of Kynt, hyperventilating. “Dude, Chef! What was that for?” “Kid wouldn’t walk off the plane,” Chef defends. Fluffy lifts the small kid off of Kynt, as Carlos helps the Goth up. “Dude, are you okay?” Fluffy asks. The boy shakes his head, terrified. “Oh, it’s just Manic; he’s afraid of everything.” Chris informs. Manic hopes out of Fluffy’s arms to defend himself. “I am not!” Manic assures. A praying mantis hopes onto his shoe, causing Manic to shriek and leap ten feet into the air, landing in Carlos’ arms. Fluffy stifles laughter. “Sure…” Chris grins that he proved his point. Carlos rocks the terrified Manic in his arms, “There, there…” The next contestant to be kicked off the plane by Chef is a natural beauty with flowing brown hair. “Hi guys,” she greets as she reaches the others. “My name’s-,” “Taylor!” Chris interrupts angrily. Carlos laughs. “S’up? I’m Carlos.” Carlos and Taylor shake hands. “Nice to meet you, Carlos,” Taylor turns to the others. “Who are you?” Han scoffs, “Better than you,” while filing her nails. Kynt stares off into the distance as Manic rocks back and forth in fatal position and Fluffy tries to catch a dragonfly. Taylor frowns, “Oh, okay...” she stands by Carlos, allowing the introductions to go on. The next arrival is a girl clad in pink. “Hi everybody,” the girl waves, “Oh my Gosh, Han!” Han plasters on an artificial smiles and embraces the newcomer. “Rose!” Han cheers. Chris growls, “Fine, then! If you guys can host so much better than me, then fine!” Chris storms off into the woods. Once he’s out of sight, a montage begins to play of the seven contestants meeting mopre newcomers. The first is cunning Fabio, followed by pyromaniacal Wendie and shy girl Linen. Just as the last contestant is about to arrive, Chris returns. “I didn’t think you’d be able to pull that off,” Chris admits. The ten players smile proudly. “But there’s one more player to introduce… It’s Oshawott!” “What now?” Fabio cocks an eyebrow. A kid in a chubby Pokemon costume comes running towards the group. “Gotta catch ‘em all!” “But, we already have a crazy!” Wendie laughs, gesturing to Fluffy. Everyone but Han and Fabio bursts with laughter, again. Oshawott looks heavily offended by Wendie, “I’ll have you know Pokemon does not make one crazy. Pokemon is a way of life, a cultural balance; Brand the Pokemen as crazy again and I shall release Arceus’ a thousand Meowths on you.” Wendie looks profoundly confused. After an awkward moment of silence, Chris takes over. “Alrighty then. Well, you eleven are obviously wondering what’s going on. There’s no way we could possibly divide you guys into even teams.” Kynt gasps, “He can do math.” Chris shoots the Goth a glare, “But, as Kynt so irritatingly figured out after three people were here, you guys are all one tribe.” The contestants gasp. “You will be warring against eleven veterans from the VERY first season of Total Drama. The contestants gasp, again. “Any questions?” “Can I switch teams?” Kynt asks. “No,” Chris growls. Fluffy gapes, “This is so awesome! We’re going up against the big players!” “Owen’s returning?” Carlos asks. Taylor laughs. “We’ll find out soon enough; follow me.” Chris leads the contestants into the woods; they accidentally leave Manic, who is still in fetal position behind. Oshawott rushes back, picks up Manic, and rushes off screen.